1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a communication system and method for correlating information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An enormous number of calls are placed daily from callers to call centers that provide customer support services. Currently, network configurations that support the customer support services include service platforms, interactive voice response units (IVRs), automatic call distributors (ACDs), live agents at a call center that interact with callers, and computers with customer databases. Of the many calls placed each day destined for call centers, a large number are handled automatically by the IVRs and other similar communications equipment. Often times, an IVR prompts the caller for information such as a social security number or a service requested by the caller. Based upon the caller entered information, the call is redirected to a live call agent. After the call is transferred, the live call agent frequently must re-prompt the caller for the previously entered information because the information was lost during the transfer.
One method employed to retain the information includes associating the information in a database with a unique transfer number typically comprising a toll-free 800 number. While the call is connected to the IVR through a service platform, the caller provides information over the call to the IVR. As a part of the call transfer, the IVR sends the information to a database system along with the 800 number for the call. Then, the IVR initiates a call transfer through the service platform using the 800 number. The service platform tears down the call leg to the IVR and out-dials the toll-free 800 number. A routing system such as a network switch in the public service telephone network (PSTN) receives the out-dialed 800 number and transfers the call from the service platform to a call center with a live agent wherein the call center is associated with the 800 number.
At the live agent location, the transfer is received with the 800 number out-pulsed as dialed number information service (DNIS) digits from the network switch. Upon receiving the call transfer, a query indicating the 800 number is sent from the live agent location to the database system. The database system retrieves the information stored in association with the 800 number and transfers the information to the receiving system.
While this method allows the live call agent to access the caller entered information rather than re-prompting the caller for the information, it problematically requires unique 800 numbers for each individual call. Provisioning pools of 800 numbers to provide adequate call capacity to a system is expensive, resource intensive, and inefficient. A solution is therefore desired that more effectively and efficiently correlates data for a call between two call destinations.